The Change Of Life Part 1
This is the First Episode of Adam 14: The Rising Of The Heroes Plot In the afternoon two boys are walking home from a local school and its the summer holidays and talking about small maters Adam: So Drake what should we do this summer holiday? Drake: Well I think we should go to that new camp that's just opened up? Adam: I'm not sure. Drake: Well then... keep thinking there has to be something good to do out there. Adam: There just might be. In space a giant alien space ship is floating in space inside the ship there are two robots talking Robot #1: We have found them. Robot #2: Then we should tell the lord. A robot walk towards an alien sitting in his chair Kelaror: What news do you have drone? Robot #1 We have found the device's you required my lord. Kelaror: Where is it? Robot #1: It is on a near by planet called Earth. Kelaror: Earth?, such a disappointing world full of primitive species who don't understand the universe they really live in. Robot #1: Shall we invade the planet my lord? Kelaror: Hmm... no, not yet we will go to the planet unnoticed and we shall retrieve the technology without the humans even noticing our presence on their world Robot #1: Of course my lord. Kelaror: Now then "Earth''" let's see what happens when we get the upper hand on your pathetic world and the fire starts to burn. ''Back on Earth,inside a secret base there is and person in shadows monitoring Adam and Drake Unknown Figure: Sighs Well I guess these two are about to find them, no point in hiding it, but i don't want Kelaror getting his blood soaked hands on the tech or the boys. Time to make a move. Back to Adam and Drake, who are now walking in a feld, at night. The Brothers are still pondering what to do during their time off. Adam: How many times do I have to tell you, we are banned from that place after what happend with that whole lighter thing! Drake: And who's fault was that? Adam notices the look Drake was giving him. Adam: Hey! that wasn't my fault. If that they didn't want a fire then they shouldn't of placed lighters in cabins. Drake: They didn't you just took one from one of the counselors and you thought it was a magic device! Adam: Hey! I was eight years old and I would believe anything. Drake: rolled his eyes at Adams defence. They continued to walk through the grass but had to be quicker considering it was slowly turning night time. Major Events * Adam retrieves the Sentraplex * Adam and Drake learn the existence of Aliens Sentraplex Alien Debuts * Mainframe * Smackdown * Screamer Cloner Character Debuts * Adam Maxson * Drake Maxson * Commander Morris * Pryo * Glacies Villain Debuts * Kelaror The Ruler * Captain Sentris * Hunter Drones Characters * Adam Maxson (First Appearance) * Drake Maxson (First Appearance) * Commander Morris (First Appearance) * Pryo (First Appearance) Villains * Kelaror The Ruler (First Appearance) * Captain Sentris (First Appearance) * Hunter Drones (First Appearance) Aliens Used * Mainframe (first appearance) * Smackdown (first appearance) * Screamer Cloner (first appearance) Category:EpisodesCategory:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes in Adam 14 Category:Series Premieres Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Series Premieres